Our Unbreakable Bonds
by reiths89
Summary: Keinginan untuk diakui, kemarahan karena diacuhkan, kebencian karena tidak dianggap. Semuanya mengalir menjadi dendam. Menutup mata atas ikatan yang tak terputus. Namun apa daya, ketika kebencian lebih penting dari ikatan. Dan nafsu selalu menjadi alasan untuk melakukan semuanya. Newbie author .. Please Read..
1. Chapter 1

**_Our Unbreakable Bonds_**

_Genre : Friendship, Drama_

_Summarry : Keinginan untuk diakui, kemarahan karena diacuhkan, kebencian karena tidak dianggap. Semuanya mengalir menjadi dendam. Menutup mata atas hubungan yang tak terputus. Namun apa daya, ketika kebencian lebih penting d_ari ikatan_. Dan nafsu selalu menjadi alasan untuk melakukan semuanya._

CHAPTER 1

Mereka berlari. Walaupun berbeda arah, ketiganya tetap berlari di lorong gelap yang hanya disinari oleh obor obor yang berbaris rapi di dinding. Pintu pintu yang tertutup, dibuka satu persatu. Mencari sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Mencari dia yang mereka rindukan.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan?", remaja blonde itu bertanya ketika mereka bertemu di persimpangan lorong gelap. Dua orang yang dipanggil namanya menggelengkan kepala. Negatif. Mereka tidak menemukannya. Tidak menemukan dia yang mereka cari.

'Booommm..'

Suara ledakan. Tiga remaja itu terperanjat. Ketiganya menatap ke arah datangnya suara. Sampai wajah pemuda berambut ebony itu mengeras. Sepertinya ia tahu ini ulah siapa.

"Aku tahu, seharusnya sejak awal kita tak mempercayainya," ucapnya marah dengan sharingan yang memandang marah. Berlari, tanpa mengindahkan dua orang temannya yang masih terpaku dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Sasuke, tunggu," keduanya pun ikut berlari, mengejar Sasuke ataupun ketempat dimana suara ledakan itu berasal.

Cahaya melingkupi tempat yang tadinya gelap. Sinar matahari siang menyinari tempat yang bisa ia masuki dan hangatkan dengan sentuhan hangatnya. Remaja berkulit pucat itu salah satunya. Mata hitamnya memandang tak berkedip ke arah atas. Melihat dia yang berdiri di atas sana.

"Siapa kau?," suara baritone yang tidak familiar di telinganya, bertanya padanya. Ia masih memperhatikan dia di atas sana yang tertutup oleh bayangan hitam di wajahnya .

"Sai!," kali ini suara baritone yang ia kenal. Suara khas seorang pemuda yang sedikit mirip dengannya. Berambut hitam dan sebenarnya bermata onyx, jika saja ia tak mengaktifkan sharingan di kedua mata hitamnya dan membuatnya menjadi merah seperti darah yang tercecer.

"Kau...," pemuda itu menarik pakaiannya dan menatapnya marah dengan mata merahnya. Kemarahan yang sangat jelas terpancar dari wajah yang biasanya sangat tenang dan minim ekspresi seperti dirinya.

"Sasuke, tunggu!," kali ini suara satu satunya kunoichi yang ada dalam timnya saat ini. Gadis berbaju merah dan berambut pink seperti namanya, Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat marah dan juga terkerjut, jika apa yang Sai baca dari buku yang sering dibawanya sekarang itu benar. Namun mata hitamnya kembali memandang ke atas, ketika suara yang tidak familiar itu kembali menyapa mereka, memberitahukan keberadaannya.

"Sakura dan Sasuke rupanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan niichan ku tersayang apa dia tidak ikut?," dua orang itu melihat ke atas bersamaan. Mata keduanya membulat tak percaya. Mereka menemukannya.

"Men..ma..kun..," ucapnya perlahan, hampir tidak mempercayai suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sakura, Sasuke ada apa?," suara ketiga yang baru saja ia tanyakan. Ia menyeringai kecil, tetap berisik seperti biasanya. Ia ingin tahu, seberapa banyak orang yang ia panggil niichan itu berubah, seperti Sasuke dan Sakura yang sekarang berdiri di bawah sana.

Pemuda berambut blonde itu berhenti tepat ke tempat tiga anggota lainnya berdiri dan memandang ke atas. Iris birunya pun dengan cepat ikut memandang ke atas. Dan ia tercekat. Siluet itu. Mata birunya membesar. Yah tidak salah lagi, siluet itu. Walaupun tiga tahun sudah berlalu sejak saat itu, dia tetap tak akan melupakannya, walau apapun yang mereka katakan. Walau apapun yang mereka nasehatkan padanya untuk melupakannya. Tidak akan ia lupakan, sang adik yang hidup bersamanya, sejak mereka masih bersama sama di dalam kandungan, sampai tiga tahun lalu dia meninggalkan mereka.

"Naruto niichan ka?," ucapnya datar. Mereka tak bisa melihat ekpresi wajahnya yang masih tersimpan di bawah sinar matahari. Seakan mengingatkan mereka dia bukan orang yang berjalan di bawah matahari bersama mereka, melainkan dia yang berjalan sendiri memberikan luka perih di hati ketiganya.

Dan seketika itu juga ia menghilang, bahkan dari mata pemilik sharingan. Ia mendarat tepat di sisi kiri Naruto, memeluk bahu Naruto dengan satu tangannya. Tiga orang lainnya terkejut dengan kecepatannya. Ayolah, apa yang sebenarnya selama ini mereka pelajari di desa daun itu, kalau gerakan seperti itu saja membuat mereka bingung.

Naruto terkejut tapi tak mampu bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Padahal selama ini ia selalu menulis skenario di dalam otaknya jika mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Berlari dan memeluk pemuda yang memiliki wajah hampir mirip dengannya, terlepas dari tiga garis tipis di wajah Menma ataupun rambut hitam Menma yang lurus, tidak seperti rambutnya yang menurun dari touchan keduanya dan sulit sekali untuk dikalahkan. Ia sudah berpikir, kalau ia akan memeluk sang adik tercinta dan pulang bersama ke desa dimana mereka dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Kembali bersama seperti dulu lagi. Namun melihat Menma yang sekarang, apa itu mungkin?

"Lama tak bertemu apa kau tak mau memberikanku pelukan, niichan?," olokan itu terasa menusuk hati Naruto begitu dalam. Sebegitu mudahnyakah, Menma membaca keinginan hatinya.

"Menma..," suara serak Naruto terdengar begitu kecil, bahkan untuk didengar olehnya sendiri. Apakah ia memang selemah itu?

"Menma," Menma mendelik ke arah pemilik sharingan yang pernah ia sebut teman dekat itu dari ekor matanya. Sasuke sudah melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkram kerah pemuda yang sepertinya pengganti dirinya di tim tujuh, dan memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh harap. Apakah bahkan Sasuke Uchiha juga sudah berubah senaif itu? Dan sharingan itu..

Sasuke berdiri di dalam tempat yang bisa ia sebut mungkin kolam. Dimana mana hanya ada air yang bahkan tak bisa ia lihat dasarnya. Air yang begitu keruh. Namun bukan untuk itu ia kemari. Bukan! Mata merahnya menatap ke arah depan dimana sebuah penjara besar berdiri di depannya. Sebuah lingkaran yang ia pikir segel, terukir di pintu penjara itu. Suara berat membangunkan lamunannya. Suara berat yang bahkan bisa membuatnya gemetar, jika saja ia bukan seorang Uchiha.

"Heh, apa hari ini begitu spesial sehingga aku dikunjungi olehmu, Sasuke Uchiha?," mata merah menyala menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Makhluk itu mendekat ke arahnya, melihatnya dengan taring yang menganga. Kemarahan menguar dari pandangannya.

"Jadi kau Kyuubi? Siluman rubah ekor sembilan itu. Aku tak menyangka bisa masuk ke sini hanya dengan melihat mata Menma," ucap Sasuke yang ternyata bahkan tak menyangka kalau ia bisa masuk ke alam bawah sadar Menma sebegitu mudahnya. Tapi tidak, tidak mungkin Menma akan membiarkannya masuk begitu mudahnya alam bawah sadarnya, pasti ada sesuatu.

"Mata itu," makhluk itu menggeram melihat Sasuke nyalang.

"Mata yang sangat kubenci. Kau memiliki mata yang sama dengannya, Madara Uchiha, manusia yang paling kubenci, bahkan melebihi Minato yang mengurungku di sini," Sasuke merasakan hawa hangat dari mulut Kyuubi yang menyemburkan kebencian di setiap kata yang ia lontarkan. Tapi Madara Uchiha? Apa hubungan Kyuubi dengan Madara Uchiha? Kenapa makhluk ini begitu membenci Madara Uchiha?

"Madara Uchiha, satu satunya manusia yang bisa mengontrol Kyuubi dengan matanya. Karena itulah dia begitu membencinya Sasuke," Sasuke terperanjat, melihat ke sisi kanannya. Menma berdiri memandang Kyuubi tanpa ekspresi. Siluman itu beralih menatap manusia yang sekarang menjadi penjara untuknya. Mata merah Kyuubi beralih memandang nyalang ke arah Menma.

"Kenapa kau biarkan dia masuk kesini?," kuku kuku tajam menggebrak teralis penjara yang berwarna merah. Menunjukkan kemarahan yang menggumpal dan hendak dilampiaskan, jika saja penjara ini tidak mengurungnya.

Pertanyaan itu sama sekali tak digubris oleh Menma dan malah beralih menatap Sasuke dingin. Merah bertemu dengan safir biru.

"Menma," ucap Sasuke lemah. Tidak dia bukan lagi Menma yang dulu dia kenal. Bocah yang lebih muda darinya, dengan mata birunya yang sama dengan Naruto, rambut hitamnya dan pandangannya yang hangat. Dengan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil, Sasuke suka sekali mengoloknya bocah.

Tidak dia bukan lagi temannya yang dulu. Dia adalah remaja yang menganggapnya musuh dan hampir membunuhnya di Lembah Akhir dengan Rasengannya dan tak menganggapnya lagi seorang teman. Tapi apakah salah jika Menma menggunakan Rasengan dan dirinyapun menggunakan Chidori?

"Aku adalah orang yang akan membunuh Uchiha Itachi, dan akan kupastikan Akatsuki hancur ditanganku. Dan karena aku pernah tinggal di Konoha no Sato, kuberikan kalian kedamaian sedikit lebih lama dan kuyakinkan padamu akan kuhancurkan Konoha setelah kuhancurkan Akatsuki, dengan tanganku sendiri," kata kata yang dipenuhi dengan racun kebencian menguar dari mulut Menma. Kebenciannya begitu mendalam, dan kebenciannya pada Konohalah yang dirasakan Sasuke begitu dalam. Sedalam itukah Konoha sudah menyakiti sahabatnya itu, bahkan ia tak memikirkan lagi mereka yang pernah menjadi temannya, keluarganya atau tempat kelahirannya dulu.

Dan sedetik kemudian Sasuke kembali ke realita. Matanya tetap beradu pandang, namun bukan dengan mata biru safir yang Sasuke suka, namun mata merah pupil beriris kuning, seperti mata Kyuubi yang dilihatnya tadi, mata yang penuh kebencian dan dendam.

"Naruto nii-san, bukankah kau berniat menjadi hokage? Daripada mengejarku seperti ini, bukankah lebih baik kau berlatih lebih giat untuk menjadi hokage, hmm?," wajah Naruto mengeras. Mata birunya masih menatap ke arah depan.

"Jika aku bahkan tak mampu menyelamatkan saudaraku sendiri, apa aku pantas untuk menjadi hokage Menma?," daripada pertanyaan untuk Menma, sebenarnya pertanyaan itu lebih dia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Sesuatu yang sesungguhnya begitu menyiksa baginya. Sementara Menma hanya menyeringai kecil, terpikir sesuatu di otaknya untuk mantan teman temannya ini. Terutama Sasuke yang ditatapnya saat ini.

"Sebagai hadiah pembuka untuk kalian, bagaimana jika aku membunuh niichanku tersayang ini untuk kalian, hmm?," kata kata itu terlontar dengan begitu tajam, namun mata itu tetap menatap Sasuke, seakan hal ini hanya ditujukan untuk Sasuke seorang. Apakah Menma memang hanya ingin menunjukkan hal ini padanya?

"Menma!," teriakan Sakura membuyarkan pandangan Sasuke pada Menma. Terutama dengan sharingannya yang aktif, ia melihat bagaimana Menma menggerakkan chokuto bergagang merah miliknya ke arah Naruto tanpa keraguan sedikit pun di dalamnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sai yang dari tadi terdiam berlari menahan pergelangan Menma yang hendak menikam Naruto. Menahannya, agar tak melukai ikatan yang baru didapatkannya.

"Cara menangkismu benar," ucap Menma datar dan memandang Sai dengan datar.

Sementara Naruto yang terpaku, akhirnya menyadari ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dengan menggenggam tangan Menma, ia berputar ke belakang, menghindar lebih jauh dari chokuto yang digenggam Menma. Sementara dari ujung sana ketua Yamato yang memperhatikan dari dalam, membuat segel dan melesakkan kayu yang menuju ke arah Menma, dan mencoba mengikatnya dalam tali kayu yang ia buat. Dan Sasuke pun maju mencoba memukulnya dengan tangan kosong. Walaupun itu tidak akan berlaku banyak bagi Menma, tapi ia tak ingin melukainyakan? Tidak akan pernah.

"Sasuke, apa kau pernah merasakan Chidori yang kau buat?," mata merah itu kembali menatapnya.

Pertanyaan yang tak sempat dijawab Sasuke, dijawab dengan suara burung berkeciap di sekitar mereka. Suara chidori yang biasa didengarkan Sasuke jika ia menggunakan jurus itu, dan rasa sakit itupun menyusul.

"Chidori Nagashi*."

"Uaaghhh..."

Empat Konoha nin itu mengerang. Sementara Menma memandang mereka dengan pandangan kosong, mengintimidasi, betapa lemahnya orang orang yang mengatakan ingin membawanya kembali itu. Matanya bertemu dengan satu satunya kunoichi yang berada diantara mereka. Emerald bertemu ruby.

'Mengeluarkan chidori ke seluruh tubuh', matanya memandang takjub sekaligus sedih. Kembali sang kunoichi mengingat kata katanya sendiri sebelum mereka memulai misi ini. Kata kata yang membuktikan kalau iapun sudah tumbuh, dan ia tak ingin lagi tertinggal di belakang teman temannya. Karena itu ia harus maju, dan tak akan mundur ataupun dilindungi lagi seperti tiga tahun lalu yang membuatnya bahkan tak mampu menahan kepergian Menma.

"Kali ini aku akan menghentikanmu, Menma," ucapnya tegas dan berlari ke arah pemuda yang masih menatapnya kosong. Suara kecipan burung burung kecil itu masih terdengar di telinga Sakura. Namun kali ini ia tidak akan menangis, dan ia tak akan mundur.

Ketua Yamato, yang memiliki pengalaman yang lebih dari mereka, mengerti dengan arti tatapan mata ruby itu pada Sakura. Tatapan tanpa belas kasihan itu, tatapan membunuh seorang shinobi. Tidak, Sakura yang sekarang tidak akan mampu menahan Menma, ia harus maju.

'Clang', suara kunai dan chokuto Menma beradu di depan Sakura yang berdiri di belakang ketua Yamato. Gerakan yang cepat dari ketua Yamato yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan Menma yang sudah menghunuskan pedang ke arah ketua Yamato dan tanpa ampun menghujam tubuh ketua Yamato ke dinding batu yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ugh," erang ketua Yamato, merasakan kesemutan di sekitar dada kirinya yang ditembus oleh chokuto beralirkan chidori.

"Ketua Yamato!," teriak Sakura terhenti dalam gerakannya. Matanya menatap luka di tubuh ketua tim mereka saat ini.

"Caramu menangkis salah. Pedang Kusanagi-ku sedikit spesial dan tak bisa ditangkis," Yamato mengerling ke arah pedang yang masih menancap di dada kirinya dan mengeluarkan suara berkeciap itu lagi. Seandainya saja Menma menusukkan pedangnya sedikit lebih ke bawah, ia yakin ia akan langsung kehilangan nyawanya. Tak ia sangka, bocah itu mengalirkan chidori ke pedangnya dan membuatnya lebih tajam, sekaligus membuat bekas lukanya tak bisa digerakkan karena kesemutan. Benar benar cerdik, apakah kelakuan bodohnya yang selama ini dia dengar hanya kebohongan belaka?

"Menma," suara panggilan itu membuat Menma memandang ke arah Sasuke, mantan teman satu timnya yang masih berusaha berdiri, menahan rasa sakit dari chidori yang selama ini hanya digunakannya pada musuhnya, namun tak disangka malah merasakannya dari Menma yang tak pernah ia duga akan berhasil menguasai chidori bahkan sampai sejauh ini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Menma?," pertanyaan yang sama seperti tiga tahun lalu ketika mereka bertarung. Pertanyaan yang sudah pernah dijawab Menma, namun masih tak ingin diterima oleh Sasuke.

Flashback

_"Kau yang hidup dengan orang orang yang mengagumimu dan membuka jalan hanya untukmu, tahu apa tentang diriku yang disakiti hanya karena sesuatu yang tak pernah kuperbuat? Kau yang sejak awal diakui keberadaannya tahu apa tentang aku yang tidak pernah diaanggap hah?"_

Flashback end.

Menma masih menatap datar ke arah Sasuke yang kini menatap matanya dengan nyalang. Sharingan dan ruby milik Kyuubi bertemu. Ada kesedihan di balik sharingan yang memandang nyalang itu, kesedihan yang menumpuk di hati sang pemilik. Sasuke kembali mengingat sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakannya selain kenapa Menma meninggalkan desa. Pertanyaan yang memberinya harapan, kalau Menma memiliki sesuatu terselubung di balik semua.

Flashback

_"Aku memang tak mengerti hal itu Menma."_

_"Lalu kenapa kau kemari? Kenapa kau peduli padaku?"_

_"Karena kau adalah ikatan yang akhirnya kudapatkan, bersama Naruto, kalian adalah ikatan yang menarikku keluar dari ikatan kebencianku kepada Itachi. Karena itu aku akan menghentikanmu."_

_"Kalau begitu akan kuputuskan ikatan itu, seperti aku memutuskan ikatanku dengan Naruto."_

Flashback end.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak membunuhku? Apa kau bermaksud hanya memutuskannya begitu saja, Menma?," teriak Sasuke dalam keputusasaannya. Kenapa Menma masih tak bisa merasakan kesedihan mereka, kenapa?

Menma menatap Sasuke tak berkedip, seakan memikirkan sesuatu yang akan diucapkannya sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Alasannya mudah," Naruto dan Sakura ikut memandangi Menma, menunggu jawaban yang juga ingin mereka ketahui sejak tiga tahun lalu. Alasan yang mereka ingin temukan sejak dulu.

"Jika aku membunuhmu waktu itu, akan terlalu mudah bagimu juga Naruto. Tapi jika aku melepaskanmu bukankah sekarang kau bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidak dianggap dan dibenci, seperti aku yang dibenci oleh seluruh penduduk desa hanya karena Kyuubi berada di tubuhku tanpa pilihan yang berasal dariku. Bagi kalian yang selama ini diakui, aku pikir satu orang saja tidak mengakui kalian dari ikatan bodoh yang kalian dan orang bodoh itu bicarakan maka kalian akan bisa merasakan rasa sakit dan keputusasaan yang kurasakan sebelumnya," beberapa pasang mata itu memandang ke arah Sai. Orang bodoh? Apakah Sai berbicara mengenai ikatan yang tadi mereka bicarakan? Dan tidak diakui oleh orang yang paling kau ingin diakui? Menma memang telah berhasil melakukannya dengan tepat.

"Kalian tetaplah hanya sekelompok orang lemah yang berlandaskan ikatan tak berharga."

"Tidak, itu tidak benar!," semua mata memandang ke arah ninja Konoha berstatus ANBU dari Ne, Sai yang kali ini memandang Menma dengan tatapan tajam.

"Misiku kemari adalah untuk membunuhmu Namikaze Menma! Tapi, aku tak peduli lagi pada perintah dan saat ini aku ingin bergerak dengan kemauanku sendiri. Sepertinya Naruto mengingatkanku pada emosiku yang dulu, sesuatu yang rasanya begitu penting," Sai berdiri menghadap ke arah Menma dengan tatapan yang kuat.

"Aku tak begitu mengenalmu, tapi, pasti ada alasan tertentu kenapa Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura sampai mengejarmu mati matian begini, agar ikatan denganmu tidak terputus dan tetap tersambung. Mereka berjuang keras untuk mempertahankan itu. Aku masih belum begitu mengerti, tapi Menma kau pasti mengerti," mata hitam kelam Sai tetap menatap mata ruby milik Menma yang masih bertahan karena pengaruh cakra Kyuubi. Tak ada keraguan di perkataan Sai ataupun pandangan matanya. Menma menyeringai kecil, sepertinya pengaruh Naruto memang masih sama seperti yang dulu, membuat seorang ninja bahkan menggagalkan misinya sendiri. Hal yang ia akui dari Naruto.

"Ya, aku mengerti, karena itu ikatan itu kuputuskan, karena aku punya ikatan yang lebih kuat, ikatan yang bernama kebencian dengan dunia ini. Ikatan lain akan menggoyahkan seseorang, melemahkan keinginan yang lebih kuat dan tekad yang penting, karena itulah aku tak butuh ikatan seperti itu," rasa sakit itu kembali tertanam. Ketika tiga tahun lalu Menma menancapkan luka yang sama dan sekarang ia menambah dalam luka yang telah ia buat. Sedalam itukah kebencian Menma, bahkan pada mereka?

"Karena itulah akan kutunjukkan pada kalian, betapa kalian tidak ada apa apanya lagi bagiku. Akan kubunuh kalian semua di tempat ini," ucapan itu tentu saja menyadarkan ketua Yamato yang memperhatikan anggota timnya yang dari tadi mencoba mencari penjelasan dari Menma. Dan perhatian Menma yang masih teralih merupakan saat yang tepat baginya untuk menyerang.

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran ketua Yamato mengeluarkan segel dan menghempaskan kayu yang keluar dari luka tusukan Menma, mendorong pedang itu menjauh dari tubuh ketua Yamato. Dan hal itu cukup untuk sesaat memukul mundur Menma yang terkejut dengan gerakan Yamato. Kembali ketua Yamato membuat segel dan mengurung Menma ke dalam penjara kayu tak bercelah yang tak bisa Menma hindari.

Namun, itu belumlah cukup kuat. Dengan mudahnya Menma menerobos penjara itu dan melompat ke atas tebing. Kembali mereka memandang waspada pada Menma yang berdiri di atas tebing.

"Menma," bisik Naruto lagi, berharap ia bisa merengkuh Menma yang ada di atas sana.

"Kenapa kau tak mengerti Menma? Sebentar lagi Orochimaru akan mengambil tubuhmu!," Naruto berteriak keras, berharap sang adik mau mendengarkannya.

"Kalau itu harus terjadi terjadilah," Naruto terhenyak dengan jawaban yang ia dapat. Tidak, kenapa Menma?

"Kau masih saja seperti anak anak, nii-san. Bagiku balas dendam adalah segalanya. Kalau dendamku bisa terbalaskan, aku tak perduli apapun yang terjadi di dunia ini. Kukatakan terus terang, walau hanya untuk mengalahkan Uchiha Itachi dan Akatsuki, aku ataupun Orochimaru tak akan bisa melakukannya. Tapi dengan menyerahkan tubuhku pada Orochimaru, aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang tak mungkin kudapatkan itu. Nyawa seperti ini, jika untuk membalas dendam, berapapun juga akan kuberikan," kembali semuanya terdiam, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Menma.

Sementara ketua Yamato, bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri dengan tegap. Walaupun sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi apa boleh buat, hal ini tidak akan pernah terselesaikan hanya dengan bicara. Dan itu berarti ia harus bertindak, mulai saat ini.

"Pembicaraan selesai, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Aku tak ingin memperlakukan dia dengan kasar di depan kalian, tapi, maaf saja aku harus bertarung serius," Yamato memandang mata merah beriris kuning itu dalam. Kali ini ia tak akan menahan diri lagi.

"Konoha," suara Menma kembali menambah ketegangan diantara mereka, "Aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Selesai sudah," Menma pun membuat gerakan tangan, bersiap melakukan sesuatu pada orang orang dibawah sana yang pernah ia sebut saudara.

Tapi, semuanya terhenti.

"Hentikan jurus itu Menma," suara yang familiar di telinga tim tujuh. Suara seorang laki laki yang mereka benci selama ini. Suara seorang laki laki yang telah membuat Naruto kehilangan saudara tercintanya.

"Lepaskan," ucap Menma datar pada sannin yang memegang tangannya yang telah terangkat. Kenapa ia menahannya di saat ia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang setidaknya busa menghilangkan kebosanannya. Orochimaru hanya menatap Menma tanpa menjawab, dengan tangan yang tetap memegang pergelangan tangan Menma.

"Hei, hei, lagi lagi bicara seperti itu pada Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto yang entah sejak kapan juga sudah berdiri didekat mereka, memecahkan ketegangan kecil diantara Orochimaru dan Menma.

"Tak ada alasan untuk berhenti," kali ini ruby yang telah kembali menjadi safir biru itu menatap pria berkaca mata yang berdiri di sisinya.

"Kau juga tahu gerakan Akatsuki yang sekarang kan? Aku ingin orang orang Konoha ini membereskan Akatsuki. Walaupun cuma dua orang lebih banyak. Kalau diganggu anggota Akatsuki lainnya, balas dendammu juga tak bisa berjalan lancar kan?," penjelasan Kabuto itu sepertinya masih belum bisa diterima oleh Menma. Tangannya masih ditahan oleh Orochimaru.

"Itu untuk meningkatkan presentase keberhasilan, meskipun cuma 1%, benar begitu kan?," Menma masih memandang pria berkaca mata itu sambil terdiam. Dan kemudian beralih ke arah shinobi Konoha dibawah sana. Orochimaru yang melihat sedikit perubahan ekspresi di wajah Menma, melepaskan pergelangan tangan yang sempat ia tahan.

"Kita pergi," ucapnya, tak ingin dibantah. Sementara Menma masih menatap para Konoha nin, terutama Sasuke dan Naruto dalam diamnya, dan dalam asap yang tebal, sang ninja pelarian itu kembali menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Sialan," erang Sasuke pelan. Apakah ia masih sama seperti tiga tahun lalu? Masih sama tak sebandingnya dengan Menma yang berhasil hampir membunuhnya tiga tahun lalu di lembah akhir. Padahal ia pikir saat ini ia akan berhasil menyeret Menma kembali ke Konoha no Sato, dengan Naruto dan Sakura disisinya. Ia pikir ia tak akan melakukan kesalahan kedua seperti sebelumnya. Tapi kenyataannya, bahkan hanya untuk menyentuh Menma pun ia tak mampu, jadi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membawa Menma pulang? Selemah itukah dirinya? Setidak mampu inikah dirinya? Dan betapa tidak bergunanya dirinya.

"Walau menangis Menma tak akan kembali," dirinya menangis? Seorang Uchiha seperti dirinya menangis? Merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar dan rasa hangat yang mengalir di wajahnya, yah Sasuke sedang menangis. Bahkan malam ketika orang tuanya meninggal Sasuke sama sekali tidak menangis, tapi sekarang kehilangan Menma untuk kedua kalinya benar benar membuatnya terpukul dan menyadari betapa tidak berdayanya dirinya. Betapa jauh Menma telah meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku juga ada. Aku akan jadi kuat bersama sama dengan kalian, Sasuke, Naruto," walaupun ia mengatakan pada mereka untuk tidak menangis, tapi pada kenyataannya Sakura pun tak mampu menahan emosinya yang membuncah. Kehilangan dua kali orang yang kau anggap teman dan saudara, jika kau tidak menangis, kau memang tidak berperasaan. Tapi setidaknya sekarang ia bisa menanggubg beban yang juga selama ini ditanggung Sasuke dan Naruto, ya kan, Menma-kun?

"MENMAAAA...!"

Tbc

Selesai... author newbie disini. Pertama kali bikin ff Naruto hehe. Monggo direview ㈴2..


	2. Chapter 2

**_Our Unbreakable Bonds_**

_Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya tetap punya Kishimoto sensei, kalo punya saya, Itachi ga bakalan koit. Neji juga bakalan hidup lagi wkwkwkwkwk... Tapi sayangnya bukan T₩T_

_Chapter 2_

_#####_

"Jadi begitu ya?," Lady Tsunade berkata pelan pada lima orang yang berdiri di depannya. Mata merahnya menatap laporan yang ada di atas meja, namun berbalik melihat kelima ninja di depannya dengan cepat.

"Lalu?," tanyanya sambil meletakkan dagu di kedua tangan yang saling bertumpu. Matanya menatap pasti pada orang orang di depannya. Sepertinya ia melihat sesuatu yang lain di pandangan kelima orang di depannya. Dan sang hokage kelima menyukai pandangan itu.

"Kami takkan menyerah," pemuda blonde di depannya berkata tanpa ada rasa kekalahan di sana yang didengarnya. Ternyata dia memang tak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka ya.

"Huh, kalau begitu sekarang akan kusampaikan misi kalian berikutnya."

#####

"Gagal dalam misi? Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya."

Mendengar hal itu sang pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya terdiam. Tak ada keinginan darinya untuk melaporkan apa saja yang sudah terjadi dalam misinya kali ini. Tidak, pimpinannya ini tidak perlu tahu hal itu. Tapi untuk tetap menjalankan misi dari hatinya, ANBU Ne itu harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Saya punya satu permintaan."

"Permintaan?"

"Ya. Bolehkah saya tetap memakai nama ini dan bergabung dalam kelompok Kakashi lebih lama lagi?"

Walaupun Danzo sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan bawahannya itu, namun tak ada ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya. Walaupun melihat senyuman palsu di wajah pemuda ini, tdak, sepertinya senyuman itu sudah berbeda. Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang tidak dilaporkan oleh bawahannya ini. Sepertinya ia harus mengingatkan lagi pemuda ini.

"Masalah itu sudah disetujui Tsunade. Tapi, kau mengerti 'kan, Sai? Emosi akan membuahkan kebencian, lalu kebencian akan membuahkan peperangan."

Sai terdiam dan sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya. Ingatan akan kebencian itu.

_"...ikatan yang bernama kebencian dengan dunia ini..."_

"Mungkin memang begitu ya..," tapi, perkataan Sasuke waktu itu, kembali terlintas.

_"Dia teman yang mengakuiku bukan hanya karena aku seorang Uchiha. Karena Menma adalah temanku. Ikatan penting yang tak akan pernah kuputuskan_."

#####

Sai duduk di depan kanvas kosong di depannya. Tangannya memegang gulungan kertas yang dibawanya ketika melakukan misi bersama tim tujuh. Sebuah tulisan nakama* tertulis diatasnya, menghitamkan kertas yang putih.

Teman.

Kata yang ditanyakan Sasuke padanya waktu itu. Satu kata yang berarti begitu banyak, bagi Sasuke, Naruto ataupun Sakura. Satu kata yang membuat mereka bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawa bagi seseorang yang akan dengan mudahnya menebas mereka dengan pedangnya. Satu kata yang begitu berarti, walau dengan emosi yang katanya hanya akan membawa kebencian. Tapi wajah kakak yang tersenyum, yang juga karena emosi itu, juga bisa membawa kebahagiaankan?

Kali ini Sai tersenyum, dengan senyuman kecil yang berasal dari lubuk hati.

"Ooi, Saaai!," suara panggilan Naruto terdengar tak jauh dari apartemen kecil milik Sai. Segera Sai berangkat maju ke arah jendela dan memandang keempat rekan setimnya berdiri di bawah pohon tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Sepertinya Naruto juga bisa melihatnya dari sana.

"Ada diskusi untuk persiapan misi berikutnya!," Sai menjawab dengan anggukan kecil yang ia rasa, tak mungkin Naruto bisa menangkapnya dengan jarak sejauh itu. Baiklah saatnya untuk diskusi untuk misi. Tapi, sepertinya ia punya satu lukisan bagus yang belum ia namai.

Ruangan apartemen itu kembali sunyi, setelah pemiliknya pergi keluar. Lukisan lukisan indah di dinding, menjadi saksi bisu dari ruangan yang terlihat temaram. Namun di ujung sana, ada satu lukisan yang menguarkan kehangatan. Lukisan terindah yang ada didalam apartemen temaram. Sebuah lukisan lima orang ninja di bawah pohon dan disinari cahaya matahari hangat, yang diberi nama, Nakama.

#####

'Graak'

"Ini sudah semua?," suara erangan kesakitan mengisi pendengaran semua orang yang ada di sana. Dia yang duduk di atas salah satu korban yang baru saja dibunuhnya, memandang pria berkulit putih yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tak ada rasa simpati sedikitpun dari keduanya untuk ratusan shinobi yang terkapar tak berdaya di sekitarnya.

"Semuanya tidak dibunuh, kau masih terlalu naif, " mendengar pernyataan yang sedikit menyinggungnya, mata safir menatap keras pemilik iris kuning di depannya.

"Ada orang lain yang ingin kubunuh," jawabnya tegas dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kalau tidak kejam kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Itachi. Walaupun sesungguhnya aku sedikit bingung. Jika bocah Uchiha itu yang mendendam pada Itachi, masih bisa dimengerti, tapi kau yang tidak ada hubungan apa apa dengan Itachi Uchiha, kenapa bisa menanggung dendam kepadanya?," safir biru mengeras, tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari, safir biru langit yang menenangkan berubah menjadi merah yang mengerikan. Giginya terkatup keras, menunjukkan kemarahan di dalam hati yang tak terlampiaskan.

_Flashback_

_"Kau hanyalah bagian tidak penting dalam hidupku. Tak ada yang berarti darimu yang bisa kau berikan, Namikaze Menma."_

_Flashback end_

Menma menutup matanya, mata merah darah itu kembali pada mata biru langit yang sudah kembali tenang tanpa emosi. Mata biru itu mendelik kembali pada sannin yang menjadi gurunya selama ini.

"Mau tidak mau, aku akan jadi kejam di depannya," ucapnya datar, kembali tanpa ekspresi yang sempat ditunjukkannya barusan.

'Heh, pada akhirnya Menma kembali menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Itachi. Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang tak diketahui siapapun antara keduanya, sehingga menimbulkan kebencian yang begitu dalam di hatinya. Tapi,' mata beriris kuning itu memandang sekitarnya. Seringaian terpampang di bibirnya. 'Tak ada setitik darahpun. Kalau melihat anak ini, diriku yang dulu disebut jenius, jadi terlihat menyedihkan. Ternyata memang tak ada gen bodoh di dalam diri klan Namikaze ya. Baik bocah Naruto itu ataupun Menma, keduanya sama sama jenius seperti dia, Minato Namikaze,' kembali mata kuning itu menatap muridnya yang menarik chokutonya dari tanah dan memasukkannya kembali ke sarung pedang, sambil berlalu pergi melewati para shinobi yang sudah dikalahkannya, 'atau mungkin lebih,' Orochimaru menyeringai senang.

'Awalnya yang kuinginkan adalah tubuh si bocah Uchiha, dengan mata sharingannya, namun melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh tubuh seorang jinchuriki yang didalamnya mengalir darah klan Uzumaki, itu membuatku takjub. Kyuubi, siluman ekor sembilan yang memiliki kekuatan terbesar dari bijuu lainnya, chakra monster itupun akan jadi milikku. Sedikit lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi, akan jadi milikku..!'

#####

Tubuh yang bersandar pada dinding, mata yang tertutup, napas yang teratur. Jika siapapun yang melihat sang pemuda duduk dengan menyandarkan kedua tangannya yang bersangga pada kedua lututnya, dan bersender pada dinding di dekat ranjang tidurnya tempat ia duduk saat ini, maka mereka akan mengatakan, pemuda itu sedang tertidur dan terlihat nyaman dengan posisinya, walaupun ia tidak berbaring selayaknya orang tidur. Tapi mengenyahkan semua itu, seharusnya mereka menyadari, chokuto berwarna merah di sisinya berdiri dengan tegak, bersiap jika setiap saat tuannya memerlukannya. Dalam tidur sang pemuda tak ada ketenangan sama sekali. Dia tidur dalam kewaspadaan. Di tempat ini, sekalipun Menma tak pernah tidur dalam ketenangan.

**"Growlll... Ini saatnya."**

Dua kelopak mata terbuka bersamaan, menunjukkan safir biru langit yang memandang kedepan. Ruangan temaram ini, setidaknya tidak menyakiti matanya yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, chokuto merah itupun digenggamnya dan bergerak menuruni ranjang yang masih didudukinya. Tak ada satu pertanyaanpun darinya untuk suara yang baru saja muncul di kepalanya. Cukup mendengarkannya saja dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya saat ini ia lakukan.

Berjalan perlahan dengan gerakan yang tenang, Menma menyusuri lorong temaram yang diterangi obor obor di sekelilingnya. Setidaknya ia sudah tahu kemana ia akan pergi, walaupun lorong ini terbagi bagi menjadi banyak kamar dan persimpangan. Terkadang dirinya bingung juga. Untuk apa semua kamar ini jika tidak ada yang menempati? Tapi, itu bukan urusannya 'kan dan memikirkannya hanya menyia nyiakan otaknya saja.

Mata safir birunya memandangi Kabuto yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang akan ditujunya saat ini. Menma bisa mendengar, suara batuk yang tertahan dan disusul suara tawa yang meledak dari dalam ruangan yang dituju.

Menma berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruangan Orochimaru. Suara tawa itu sudah terganti dengan suara napas yang terengah engah. Betapa bodohnya sannin legendaris ini, bahkan menghabiskan tenaganya hanya untuk tertawa seperti tadi. Apakah orang orang yang disebut jenius itu memang selalu melakukan hal aneh seperti ini?

Suara tawa di dalam kepalanya, kali ini cukup membuatnya mendengus keras. Siluman tua bodoh, yang hanya tahu ikut campur urusan orang lain saja.

"Kai*," ucapnya datar dan seketika, ia bisa merasakan chakra Kyuubi mengalir dari dalam tubuhnya dan mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya baik luar ataupun dalam, sebuah pedang chakra merah yang dihasilkannya lewat cakra padat Kyuubi menembus pintu kayu yang berdiri di depannya saat ini. Mendengar suara dari dalam, setidaknya ia tahu, kali ini kena sasaran. Mata biru langit telah terganti oleh ruby merah dan beriris kuning.

"Siapa?," apakah sannin itu masih perlu bertanya siapa dirinya? Apakah berada di ranjang kematiannya membuatnya semakin bodoh? Tapi, sebagai mantan murid yang baik, sudah seharusnya dirinya menggembirakan senseinya* sedikit `kan?

'Drak..drak..drak..'

Pintu kayu yang sempat menjadi penghalangnya dengan sensei di depannya akhirnya hancur berkeping keping dengan tebasan chokuto miliknya. Memperlihatkan sang sensei yang duduk menahan pedang chakra miliknya dengan kedua pergelangan tangan yang sudah tertancap pedang chakra miliknya. Seandainya saja dia tidak cukup cepat menahannya, pekerjaannya saat ini sudah selesai kan? Tapi dasar keras kepala, sudah mau matipun masih diulur ulur.

"Ternyata memang benar kau, Menma-kun," Orochimaru terengah engah sambil memandangi pemuda yang berdiri di depan ruangannya dengan tatapan mata merah Kyuubi miliknya. Bocah ini, beraninya melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa kau ajarkan padaku. Sepertinya di depanmu pun, aku bisa jadi kejam," Menma memandang angkuh pada pria didepannya yang sudah dalam keadaan sekarat ini, tapi sedikit mengoloknya lagi,tidak apa apa kan?

"Orochimaru kau lebih lemah dariku, aku tak perlu memberikan tubuhku lagi padamu," ucap Menma dingin dan tetap memandang sang sanin yang memandangnya marah dengan pupil ular kuning miliknya.

"Bocah rubah kurang ajar, berani beraninya kau mengkhianatiku," Orochimaru berteriak marah pada Menma yang mulai bergerak maju dan mendorong pedang cakhra lebih kuat ke arah Orochimaru yang sedang kepayahan menahannya. Terpaksa sannin legendaris itu melesakkan pedang chakra yang masih menancap di kedua pergelangan tangannya ke dinding kayu di belakangnya. Tentu saja itu mengakibatkan kedua tangannya tak bisa digerakkan lagi.

"Kalau aku bukan bocah rubah, kau juga tak akan mau melirikku. Walau aku sudah mendapatkan segel kutukan ini, kau tetap akan mengincar Sasuke kan? Tapi, kau bukan apa apa lagi Orochimaru, karena di depanku dan Kyuubi, kau hanyalah sampah melata yang menjijikkan yang menggunakan obat dan berganti tubuh untuk tetap hidup. Selain itu aku tidak suka caramu. Dengan alasan untuk menjelaskan kebenaran dunia ini atau semacamnya, kau terus mempermainkan orang lain seperti mainan dengan alasan egois yang konyol," Menma berjalan maju semakin terus menekan pedang cakra di tangannya. Mata merahnya menatap nyalang pada Orochimaru yang membuatnya teringat dengan kenangan kenangan yang ia harap bisa ia hilangkan, dan semakin itu membuatnya kesal.

_Flashback_

_"Hei hentikan. Bagaimanapun juga dia anak Yondaime," seorang laki laki berkata pada temannya yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Di tangannya ada batu yang siap ia lemparkan kapan saja ke arah bocah yang sedang meringkuk di depannya sambil menutupi bagian kepalanya agar tak terkena lemparan batu yang ditujukan padanya dari tadi._

_"Jangan bodoh, dia ini hanya monster. Anak Yondaime hanyalah Naruto-sama. Monster ini hanya memanfaatkan namanya saja," bocah itu menangis. Kenapa mereka memanggilnya monster, kenapa mereka membencinya dan sekaligus mencintai niichannya? Kenapa mereka menyakitinya? Apa yang telah dilakukannya sehingga membuat mereka membencinya?_

_"Tapi.."_

_"Sudah lakukan saja. Diakan monster, tidak akan terjadi apa apa kok, hehehehe..."_

_Flashback end_

"Kau membuatku muak," geramnya marah dan berlari mendekat seraya terus mendorong pedang cakra ke pergelangan tangan Orochimaru dan menembus dinding di belakangnya. Darah yang bercipratan semakin membuatnya kesal. Masih belum, ini belum selesai. Kekesalannya masih belum tertuntaskan, selama Ochimaru masih bernapas.

Kemarahan, dendam, kekesalan dan setitik kesedihan, membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya bergerak. Sesuatu yang menimbulkan goresan goresan tinta hitam yang menjalar dari leher kiri bagian belakangnya menjalar ke tangan kirinya dan terus merambat tak terhenti. Segel gaibnya terbuka.

Namun semuanya tak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Orochimaru melesakkan sesuatu yang keluar dari mulutnya, membuat chokuto yang diayunkannya berhenti di udara. Dari sudut matanya, sesuatu yang lain bergerak di belakangnya, dan ia mendengus, semakin merasa jijik dengan orang yang pernah menjadi senseinya ini.

**"Kau sendiri menggunakan kekuatan orang yang menjijikkan itu, kukukuku...,"** kembali Menma mengernyit kesal dengan pendapat yang ada pikirannya itu, tapi ia memilih mengindahkannya dan memandang sosok yang ada di belakangnya saat ini.

"Ular besar bersisik putih, jadi itu wujud aslimu. Untuk berganti ganti tubuh, kau terus mengulang percobaan, pada akhirnya itu sosok aslimu," pandangan mata Menma menatap tepat ke arah ular besar di depannya. Tak ada keraguan di wajahnya, kecuali keinginannya untuk segera menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat. Lagipula tangannya sudah gatal untuk mencabik tubuh melata menjijikkan di depannya.

"Ayo Menma serahkan tubuhmu padaku," Orochimaru mendesis keras dan menyerang tubuh Menma yang masih berdiri di atas ranjangnya. Tentu saja sang bocah rubah itu menghindar, melompati Orochimaru yang langsung melesakkan ular yang lebih kecil yang menjadi sisiknya ke arah Menma yang masih mengambang di atasnya. Tapi tebasan chokuto menyelesaikannya, membuat ular ular itu berjatuhan dalam bentuk berkeping keping.

Menma yang sudah menginjak tanah, langsung memasukkan chokuto kembali ke dalam sarungnya. Dengan cekatan, haori putih yang dikenakannya, dibuka. Memperlihatkan sebagian tubuh berkulit tan miliknya yang ternoda dengan goresan hitam. Puluhan ular putih itu pun mulai mengerubunginya. Dan perlahan namun pasti, kekuatan segel gaib segera menutupi tubuhnya, kulit tan miliknya berubah menjadi gelap dan rambut hitam pendek itu memanjang dan berubah menjadi putih. Bagian paling hitam, membentuk shuriken di bagian hidung, memperlihatkan perubahan Menma yang hampir sempurna.

Namun ular ular itu semakin mengerubunginya, melilitnya dengan keras. Tapi semua ini belum selesai bagi Menma, mata merah itu masih menatap nyalang pada Orochimaru.

"Ular yang melata bermimpi terbang di angkasa. Kau yang menginginkan sesuatu dengan mengincar anak rubah di hutan, malah berbalik diincar..," 'Jraash', Orochimaru terbelalak dengan ular ular miliknya yang hancur berkeping keping, menodai setiap titik di ruangan yang tadinya masih digunakannya sebagai tempat istirahat sebelum Menma menyerangnya. Mata kuning Orochimaru menatap Menma yang berdiri di depannya dengan dua sayap di punggungnya.

"..oleh mata rajawali yang terbang tinggi di langit.."

Orochimaru mengernyit marah. Bocah ini menggunakan kekuatannya untuk terbang menjadi rajawali, tapi ia malah ingin membunuhnya. Bocah tak tahu terimakasih ini akan segera ia dapatkan, dan mengajarkan padanya, bocah tetaplah seorang bocah.

"Menmaaa..."

#####

Menma menatap angkuh pada bongkahan tubuh ular di depannya, tubuhnya sudah kembali seperti semula, tanpa ada bekas luka apapun di tubuhnya. Tak ada rasa simpati sedikitpun di depannya melihat mayat ular yang sebenarnya adalah gurunya selama tiga tahun. Malah rasa mual yang muncul dengan melihat hewan melata di depannya. Untung saja selama ini dirinya tak pernah melihat sosok asli Orochimaru. Jika sejak awal ia tahu, mungkin sudah sejak dulu Orochimaru dibunuh olehnya. Binatang menjijikkan.

Dan lagi lagi Menma mendengus kesal, mendengar suara yang lagi lagi mengoloknya. Baka kitsune*.

Tapi pergolakan batin itu selesai ketika Menma merasakan tubuhnya melemah. Tubuhnya terhuyung dan jatuh. Dan kali ini suara tertawa mengesalkan itu kembali terdengar di telinganya. Menma mendelik pada kepala ular yang masih menertawainya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba tiba tubuhnya menjadi lemah?

"Khukhu.. Akhirnya kau merasakan efeknya. Cairan yang keluar dari tubuh ular putih ini akan menguap bersama udara dan menjadi racun yang melumpuhkan. Aku abadi, takkan bisa terbunuh oleh jurus dari orang sepertimu," teriak Orochimaru dan mulai menyerang Menma yang menatapnya keras dengan mata merah darah milik Kyuubi. Tidak mungkin, makhluk ini tidak bisa dikalahkannya? Apakah ia memang harus kehilangan tubuhnya sendiri untuk sang ular. Mata keduanya terus bertautan dan semakin lama, kegelapan yang hanya dilihat Menma.

Sampai kemanapun pandangannya berlabuh, Menma berdiri di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi dengan gumpalan gumpalan berwarna merah muda yang terlihat seperti organ dalam tubuh manusia. Mata merahnya memandang bingung, dimana ini? Tapi tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mengetahuinya, Orochimaru memberikannya jawaban yang pasti.

"Ini dimensi lain yang ada dalam diriku. Aku melaksanakan ritual tensei di tempat ini," Menma memandang Orochimaru yang mulai muncul dari permukaan tempat berwarna merah muda dan menyelubungi tubuh sang ular dan hanya menyisakan satu matanya yang melihat ke arah Menma dengan penuh aura kemenangan.

Tanpa Menma sadari, gumpalan merah muda itu mulai keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dan menyembur membentuk ular yang sama yang mengelilingi seluruh tubuh Orochimaru. Mata merahnya nampak terkejut melihat beberapa tubuh yang mulai muncul ke permukaan. Itu adalah tubuh wadah Orochimaru. Jadi semuanya terperangkap di dimensi ini? Menma ingin tahu jika mereka bisa disadarkan dari tidurnya di dalam dimensi ini, apa mereka masih bisa hidup? Tapi apa pedulinya, lagipula ia tak mengenal mereka?

Mata merahnya kembali memandang Orochimaru yang terus memandang proses tensei yang masih berlangsung pada tubuh Menma. Namun pandangan itu sekarang berubah. Hilang sudah pandangan terkejut dari mata merahnya dan menatap Orochimaru dingin. Orochimaru terperanjat.

'Ini...'

_Flashback_

_"Masa aku kena genjutsu pengikat?," Orochimaru terlihat gemetaran sambil memandang sang pelaku yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi di depannya._

_"Kekuatan mata yang mengerikan. Luar biasa," hal ini semakin menguatkan keinginannya untuk mendapatkan tubuh pria di depannya. Mata itu, mata itu berhasil mengikatnya dengan genjutsu sampai seperti. Padahal dia hanya seorang remaja yang jauh lebih muda dan kurang berpengalaman dari dirinya, tapi bocah itu mampu menahannya sampai seperti ini? Mata itu memang mata yang menakjubkan._

_Masih dengan tangan yang gemetaran, Orochimaru membuat segel yang bisa melepaskan genjutsu yang disematkan padanya saat ini, tapi gerakan kunai pada salah satu tangannya menghalau semua gerakan yang akan ia lakukan. Tangan yang terpotong itupun jatuh, terlupakan di atas lantai._

_"Orochimaru, seperti apapun jurusmu takkan ada pengaruhnya di depan mata ini," dan Orochimaru hanya memandangi mata di depannya yang memang tak mampu untuk ditaklukkannya._

_Flashback end_

Genjutsu pengikat menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Orochimaru yaang berbalut gumpalan merah muda. Kenangan itu seakan kembali terulang sekarang. Walau tanpa sharingan yang menjeratnya, tapi mata merah Menma mampu melakukan hal ini padanya. Kyuubi memang sempurna. Dan kali ini bahkan Uchiha pun tak kan bisa mengalahkannya lagi.

#####

Mata Kabuto memandang penuh waspada pada Menma yang berdiri di ruangan yang sekarang bercipratan darah dimana mana. Matanya juga mendapatkan tubuh ular putih Orochimaru yang terbaring tak bernyawa di lantai. Alisnya mengernyit, apa Orochimaru sudah melakukan ritualnya? Dan, untuk memastikannya ia harus bertanya kan?

Kabuto pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mata biru safir memandangnya dari ekor mata. Kabuto tetap memperhatikan tubuh ular besar di depannya, sementara Menma mulai melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Ruangan ini terlalu menjijikkan untuknya berlama lama.

"Kau yang sekarang.. Sebenarnya yang mana?," suara serak Kabuto bertanya pada Menma yang berhenti melangkah dan kembali memandang Kabuto. Kali ini Kabuto memberinya perhatian penuh dan bahkan pertanyaannya pun terlampir di wajah asisten Orochimaru itu. Menma pun menyeringai kecil.

"Menurutmu yang mana?," ada kegembiraan yang mengolok di mata biru safir yang diperhatikan Kabuto saat ini. Apa ini Orochimaru? Dia berhasilkah? Kabuto pun tercekat melihat warna biru itu sudah menjadi merah. Dalam sedetik semuanya berubah. Kabuto berdiri di tempat aneh yang belum pernah dimasukinya. Tempat yang dipenuhi gumpalan merah muda dan kegelapan. Tempat apa ini?

Sampai matanya menangkap dua gumpalan yang ada di depannya. Orochimaru dan Menma. Jadi ini tempat ritual tensei itu? Tempat dimensi milik Orochimaru itu rupanya. Lalu apa Orochimaru sudah berhasil melakukan tenseinya? Bukankah disana Menma pun sudah terlilit habis oleh gumpalan dan hanya menyisakan bagian wajahnya saja. Kembali Kabuto mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Perlahan, gumpalan merah muda mengeluarkan gelembung merah, seperti air yang mendidih, gelembung gelembung itu mulai mengelilingi Menma dan merayap semakin cepat ke tempat di sekelilingnya. Bahkan dari tempatnya berdiri pun Kabuto bisa melihat pandangan kaget dari Orochimaru. Jadi gelembung itu bukan bagian dari tuannya Orochimaru? Jadi itu darimana?

"Mustahil, ini dimensi lain yang kubuat, tidak mungkin," teriak Orochimaru panik ketika gumpalan berbalut gelembung merah mulai melepaskan belenggunya dari tubuh Menma. Rasa panas mulai menyeruak ke arahnya, apakah ini dari gelembung merah itu? Dan tetap Orochimaru masih memandang pemuda di depannya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Orochimaru, bukankah sudah kubilang, didepanku dan Kyuubi kau hanyalah sampah melata yang menjijikkan."

Orochimaru memandang nanar pada rubah merah yang memandangnya penuh kebencian. Kyuubi? Jadi itu Kyuubi? Siluman paling murni dari semua siluman? Siluman yang saat ini berdiri tepat di belakang Menma. Apa Menma selama ini bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi tanpa sepengetahuannya?

**"Bocah, kau berhasil, dan itu berarti kau kembali mengurung seekor lagi di tubuhmu, kheh..,"** suara Kyuubi menggema. Masih menatap penuh kebencian, sepertinya ular dan rubah memang bukan pasangan yang cocok.

"Cih, mau tidak mau kau harus akur dengannya, Kurama."

#####

"Tuan Orochimaru mati?," dengan tubuh yang masih gemetaran dari cakra Kyuubi yang baru saja dirasakannya, Kabuto bergumam masih tak percaya. Pria yang selama ini menjadi mentor sekaligus majikannya akhirnya mati? Padahal hal itu tak pernah terpikir olehnya. Bukankah Orochimaru itu abadi?

"Tidak. Ini seperti aku menelan semua yang ada pada dirinya. Mungkin bisa dibilang, akulah yang mendapatkan tubuh Orochimaru," masih dengan seringaian di wajahnya Menma pun kembali pergi, meninggalkan Kabuto dan juga tempat yang sempat menjadi rumah untuknya ini.

#####

Kakashi memandangi Naruto yang baru saja menyelesaikan ramen di mangkuknya. Ia terlihat kesusahan menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tak terluka, sementara tangan kanannya tertutup gips yang menandakan tangannya terluka. Masih terngiang di ingatannya, apa yang tadi dibicarakannya dengan hokage mengenai salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang mereka taklukkan. Tubuh pria itu hancur, sampai kedalam bagian sel terkecilnya. Dan hal yang menyebabkannya adalah Naruto dengan jurus barunya. Dan karena luka yang sama didapat Naruto di tangan kanannya, mau tidak mau Kakashi maupun Hokage pun setuju, agar Naruto tak menggunakan lagi jurus yang bisa membahayakan dirinya itu.

"Naruto jurus baru itu..."

"Sensei, apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku, akulah yang paling mengetahuinya," ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Kakashi sambil menatap tangan kanannya yang digips. Sepertinya dari nada bicara Kakashi, ia sangat tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Kakashi.

"Aku kan laki laki yang akan jadi hokage. Lagipula sensei juga bilang kan, sensei percaya padaku, kalau aku adalah satu satunya orang yang bisa menandingi hokage keempat, hehe. Aku ini hebat lho," ucapnya sumringah dengan cengiran khasnya itu. Sementara teman temannya hanya tersenyum mendesah kearahnya. Yah, dalam situasi apapun Naruto tetaplah Naruto 'kan?

"Dobe," ucap Sasuke dan kembali menyeruput ramen miliknya.

"Teme, apa maksudmu hah? Kau sendiri tidak bisa mengeluarkan jurus barumu itu, jadi kau harusnya iri padaku!"

"Naruto, jangan gerakkan tanganmu seperti itu, nanti.."

"Aaakhh..."

"Seperti kata Sasuke ya Naruto, kau ini memang bodoh."

"Sai.. Kau sama saja dengan si teme ini!"

"Naruto berhenti menggerakkan tanganmu!"

Kakashi memandang empat orang yang sekarang sedang bertengkar hanya karena alasan kecil seperti biasanya, satu matanya yang terlihat pun menutup, terlihat ekspresi bahagia di dalamnya. Yah, ia percaya dengan perkataan Naruto sekarang.

'Naruto dan Sasuke sudah semakin kuat dan perlahan mereka juga akan bisa menyusulmu. Berjalan bersama denganmu, seperti sebelumnya, dan aku percaya pada mereka, Menma.'

#####

Tbc

Sensei : Guru

Nakama : Teman

Kai : Buka/Lepas

Baka Kitsune : Rubah Bodoh

Masih hampir sama dengan manga Kishimoto sensei. Tapi setidaknya sudah sedikit berbeda di bagian point of viewnya, tapi mau gimana lagi, untuk sekarang harus ikut plot 100% dulu, entar baru plot sendiri dicampur dengan plot mangamya. Tapi apapun itu, please READ AND REVIEW YA MINNA. Terimakasih.

P.s kayaknya banyak typo ya T.T


End file.
